


Stand-in title because I really can't think of one

by ViimaTheFailcat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViimaTheFailcat/pseuds/ViimaTheFailcat
Summary: For ACS week on tumblr. Prompt is AU.





	Stand-in title because I really can't think of one

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed because I. Have no time for anything.

It was a foggy early morning on the beach. Taehong loved early mornings. No one else was up yet and he had a few hours of blissful silence before everyone else woke up and the house was filled with noise and he had to constantly monitor his behaviour so his father wouldn’t have something to say about it. Early mornings were Taehong’s rare moments of peace and calm.

 

Fang, his houndour, sniffed the air and ran off with a bark, disappearing into the fog.

 

”Fang! Don’t go far,” Taehong called out. Fang was supposed to be his bodyguard, but he was very excitable and tended to run around. At least Claw, his Sneasel, stayed by his side as he walked near the waterline.

 

Fang’s barks grew louder and more intense. Claw perked up also, hissing a little.

 

Taehong froze. Someone else was at the beach. At the private beach.

 

”Fang! Come here!” Taehong commanded, right before he realized that maybe he shouldn’t have given his position away to the stranger.

 

” _ Chi è là? _ ” someone called out from the fog.

 

Fang continued to bark, and Taehong figured that the only way he could get Fang back to him was approaching the stranger. So Taehong waded into the fog, following the sound of Fang’s barking.

 

As Taehong drew closer to the sound, he started also hearing hissing along the barking. Claw bristled and hissed too. There was a figure of a man in the fog, with oddly relaxed body language. Fang was in front of him, barking at a persian.

 

”Fang! Come!” Taehong repeated. The canine gave a small whine at his master. The persian swiped at him, causing Fang to start barking again. Claw jumped to Fang’s side, claws at the ready, but waiting for his master’s command.

 

” _ Ciao _ ,” the man said, drawing Taehong’s attention to him. His voice was deep and gravely, with a slight huskiness to it. The man was shorter than Taehong, but his chest and shoulders were wider. He was slightly tanned and he looked well into his forties, if not early fifties. There was a lit cigarette hanging loosely on his lips and the top few buttons of his shirt were undone. ” _ Questo è il tuo houndour?” _

 

Taehong stared at him. ”I don’t understand.”

 

The man blinked, then nodded slowly. ” _ Naturalmente _ ,” he muttered, drawing a breath through his cigarette.

 

Persian swiped at Claw, who hissed loudly and glanced at Taehong, silently begging for a permission to attack.

 

Taehong nodded and shifted his stance.

 

The man exhaled a stream of smoke, either not noticing Taehong getting ready to battle or just not caring. He regarded Taehong calmly, eyes flickering from Taehong’s face to his clothes. ” _ Sei un Taehong, per caso? _ ”

 

Upon hearing his name, Tahehong paused. Did this man know him? How?

 

The man smiled and lifted his hands in a peaceful gesture. ” _ Io sono Giovanni Sakaki. Sono un ospite qui per le trattative d’affari. _ ”

 

_ Sakaki? Sakaki?? _ Blood ran cold in Taehong’s veins as he remembered that his family was negotiating with the Sakaki clan for a business proposal between the families’ two companies. If the negotiations were to end well, he and Giovanni would…

 

Taehong had just almost fought his possible husband. 

 

Shame filled him like bubbles in a champagne bottle, sudden and overflowing. 

 

”E-excuse me,” Taehong stuttered and turned around, running into the fog. Fang and Claw shared a confused glance before racing after their master.

 

His first meeting with Giovanni Sakaki, and he had almost ruined it! What would his father say? How could he fix this?  _ Could  _ he fix this? 

 

He ran all the way back to his family’s mansion and to his room. He allowed himself a moment of panic before forcing himself to calm down and look at the situation logically. He had barely said anything to Sakaki, so there was no way he could have offended him to catastrophic levels. He could still have a good first impression if he just put on his best behavior. That’s all it took, he could still salvage this. It would be fine.

 

Or that was what he thought. Reality came to slap him in the face harshly later that day when his parents were about to officially introduce Giovanni to him.

 

They didn’t speak the same language.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my finest work, but I wrote this in like 30 minutes.


End file.
